A Whole Other Place
by Jourdana Standish
Summary: Worlds collide when Novalee Nation's daughter Americus may be the future for the Jedi, but Obi-Wan finds that Novalee may be his future- Updated: 4/1/03
1. Chapter 1

A Whole Other Place  
  
By Jilly Harris  
  
Disclaimer: All characters associated with Star Wars that I did not create myself belong to George Lucas, Lucas Films, and Lucas Arts. All characters associated with Where the Heart Is belong to Billie Letts, the author of the wonderful book, and Twentieth Century Fox, and Wind Dancer Production for the movie. I make no moneys off of this or from the Star Wars, or Where the Heart Is characters.  
  
Author's Notes (They are long so bear with me): I love the way that Ewan McGregor and Natalie Portman looked together, but unfortunately because of the characters they play, we all know that Amidala ends up with Anakin. So I took it upon myself to write this crossover/AU where Novalee Nation meets Obi-Wan Kenobi. You can guess what shall happen. I hope that I can stay true to both the characters from both movies and still create a good story. I see Star Wars as being in the distant future, despite the "long time ago in a galaxy far, far away" line. I figure TPM being 500 years in the future of our time. Also, there are some things that occurred both in Phantom Menace and in Where the Heart Is. I explain why they did not happen for some, but here is my take on other things. Qui-Gon was NOT killed. Instead I have in mind that he managed to side step Maul's thrust, but was still badly injured that put him out of commission for a bit. He took a major saber slice to the side. Hence why Obi-Wan is still training Anakin. It had to be done and done now or he would lose valuable time waiting for Qui-Gon to recover. I am using the wonderful Soap Opera Aging Machine they used for their kids, so that I can use Hayden Christiansen as Anakin still, putting him at 17 or so. But I don't want it too far into the future so Obi-Wan doesn't have his beard yet. I like him clean-shavin' g. Anyways, other things that occurred in Where the Heart Is are explained, like the absences of Forney and Leon (Eddie in the movie). Read on and enjoy!  
  
  
  
July 2500  
  
Mace Windu had his hands tucked into the sleeves of his Jedi robe. His ever-watchful eyes looked around. Yoda walked over to him, leaning against his stick. "Coordinates set are they?" the little green alien asked.  
  
"Yes. Exact date and place," Mace said.  
  
Ric Olie, Queen Amidala of Naboo's personal pilot poked his head out of the ship's cockpit to look at the two Jedi knights. "We are ready to go," he said.  
  
Mace nodded. "Let's go. The faster we get there, the sooner we can return," he said. Olie nodded and soon Yoda and Mace could feel the ship lifting out of the hangar and flying away.  
  
Mace straightened just a bit. "We go to the past to save the future," he said.  
  
Yoda nodded. "Last hope she is, trained she must be," he said.  
  
Mace nodded. "Americus Nation. Let's just hope that her mother allows her to come," he said.  
  
Yoda looked at the tall man. "Choice she shall not have. Must this child come. Future depends on her it does," he said. All Mace could do was nod.  
  
  
  
July, 2000  
  
"Americus don't you go near that tree!" Novalee Nation called.  
  
"She is something else, I give her that much," Lexie Coop said as she pulled lettuce from the head to make a salad.  
  
"Brownie ain't helping by encouraging her to be a tomboy," Novalee said setting Lexie's youngest baby, Peanut, on the blanket stretched out on the grass.  
  
Lexie gave Novalee an indignant look. "Are you saying that my son is a bad influence on your daughter?" she teased. Novalee merely gave her an impish grin.  
  
"So…" Lexie started as she continued to shred the lettuce. "Have you heard from Forney?"  
  
Novalee sighed as she continued to cut tomatoes. She didn't answer. She paused in her cutting and wiped her hands on the dishtowel beside her. "He still writes Americus, though I'm surprised," she finally said.  
  
Lexie's hands dropped into the bowl she was putting the lettuce in. "That's it? He talks to Americus but not you?" she said. "Does he even put, "Please extend my best wishes to your mother" anymore?"  
  
Novalee glanced at Lexie. "He's married now Lexie. He has no need to write me," she said, picking up the knife again.  
  
"And whose fault is that?" Lexie asked. "Please don't ever do that again okay? I don't want to try and explain to Americus why her mother died a miserable old woman."  
  
"I am not going to die a miserable old woman," Novalee said her hands spread wide. "I made a mistake, what else can I do?"  
  
"Don't do it again," Lexie said rising with the lettuce. She walked the few feet to where Novalee stood and set the bowl down. "You didn't think you were good enough for Forney, so when he told you he loved you then point blank asked you if you loved him, you said no. And when you finally realized your mistake, it was too late. Forney had gotten married. If the chance comes up again with any man, are you going to make that same mistake again?" she asked.  
  
Novalee looked at Lexie and sighed heavily. "I don't know. I can't answer that," she said softly.  
  
Lexie shook her head at her. "That's because you probably would," she said. She put her hand on her hip. "Having Americus at 17 and not being married doesn't make it a sin for you to finally be happy. The sin is throwing that happiness away." Novalee just looked at her. She shook her head and headed into the house.  
  
##  
  
"What are you doing Americus?" Brownie Coop, Lexie's son asked.  
  
Americus looked intently at the rock she so desperately wanted in the small ravine behind her house. It was a shiny blue, and she really liked blue. She concentrated with everything she had in her five-year old body. "Getting a rock," she said. Brownie's eyes widened as the rock slowly rose into the air with no one picking it up and started to levitate towards Americus. She grinned at him as she took it in her hands.  
  
Brownie's eyes were as big as saucers. "Mama!" he cried running towards the house.  
  
Americus turned her head, hearing a rustling in the bushes nearby. She could hear Brownie still calling behind her.  
  
Yoda slowly walked out of the clearing and looked at the little girl. "Americus you are yes?" he asked.  
  
Americus tilted her head looking at him. "Who are you?" she asked.  
  
"Yoda my name is, come with me you must," he said.  
  
"My mama told me not to talk to strangers or go with them," Americus said.  
  
Mace walked out of the clearing, behind Yoda, towering over the green alien. "Your mother is a very smart woman, but we won't hurt you," he said.  
  
"Americus," Novalee called as she walked down to where Americus was. Her eyes widened when she saw Yoda and Mace near her daughter. She ran over scooping the little girl into her arms. "Who are you and what are you doing with my daughter?" she demanded.  
  
Mace stared at Novalee. He tilted his head regarding her. "Yoda..." he started.  
  
Yoda nodded once. "See the resemblance I do," he stated.  
  
Novalee was shaking a bit as she heard Yoda talk. "What are you?" she asked staring at him.  
  
Americus looked at her mother. "They want me to help them Mama," she said.  
  
Novalee looked at her. "What are you talking about baby?" she asked, her eyes never leaving Mace or Yoda.  
  
Americus began to play with the gold cross adorning Novalee's neck. "I save-ed the future with my powers," she said.  
  
"Americus baby what are you talking about?" Novalee asked again, her daughter seeming to speak in riddles.  
  
"With my powers. I can lift things Mama. With my head if I want to. I can read thoughts too," she said looking at the rock.  
  
Novalee started to open her mouth and say something, when Americus slowly levitated her blue rock from where it had fallen on the ground. Novalee's knees started to shake as she watched her daughter. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she passed out. Americus felt it coming, as did Yoda and Mace.  
  
Yoda aided Americus in lowering herself to the ground, and Mace lowered Novalee to the ground. He looked at Yoda. "If we are to go, we must go now," he said.  
  
"What about Lexie?" Americus asked toddling over to her mother.  
  
Yoda waved his hand once. "Go we must," he said. And they were off.  
  
##  
  
Qui-Gon Jinn shook his head as he watched his former apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi instruct his own apprentice, Anakin Skywalker. He chuckled when the younger man went tumbling to the ground.  
  
Obi-Wan sighed heavily. "Concentrate, Ani," he said.  
  
Anakin looked at him. "I know that, Master," he said.  
  
Qui-Gon felt compelled to step in but didn't. He looked to his left when he saw Mace and Yoda coming towards the trio, a young child in front of them. His eyebrow rose at the sight. "Master Yoda, Master Mace," he said bowing to them. "To what do we owe this honor?"  
  
"A council we the queen we must have," Yoda said. "This child… our future in her hands it lies."  
  
Qui-Gon raised his eyebrow, but nodded.  
  
~~  
  
"Master Yoda, Master Jinn said you wished to see me," Queen Amidala, Padme to her friends, stated. She was dressed unformally but had chosen to see them anyway.  
  
"Say that I did," Yoda said. "Someone you must meet I think."  
  
"All right," Amidala said.  
  
"Mama?" Americus said with a tilt of her head when she walked in, her hand clasped in Anakin's.  
  
Amidala frowned. "Master Yoda?" she asked.  
  
"Understand you will, in time," Yoda said. "For now, sit, I think we should."  
  
Amidala's eyes never left Americus as she sat down. She finally glanced around the room to see that Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had joined them, standing behind Anakin who still held the little girl's hand in his own. Mace Windu had also entered the room.  
  
"This young girl is our future," Mace said. "She holds the key… the power to save us all."  
  
"She is so young," Amidala said, enthralled with the little girl.  
  
"Young she is," Yoda said. "But strong she is. Great power this one has."  
  
"How is she to help us?" Qui-Gon asked.  
  
"Trained she will be," Yoda said. "Master Qui-Gon, take Anakin you must."  
  
"But Master Yoda--," Obi-Wan began with a frown.  
  
"Master Obi-Wan, argue you must not," Yoda said. Obi-Wan ran a frustrated hand through his longer hair. He bit back his annoyance and steeled himself through the force.  
  
"I must question this action, Master Yoda," Qui-Gon said.  
  
"Reason for everything there is," Yoda said. "Obi-Wan shall train the girl. Train the boy YOU must." Qui-Gon raised his eyebrow but he nodded. The transferring of Padawans was something that just wasn't done, unless the Padawan is still young and their Master was killed in battle.  
  
Americus looked up at Obi-Wan and grinned. "Mama would like you," she said impishly.  
  
Amidala raised her eyebrow and smiled at the perplexed look on Obi- Wan's face. She frowned as she heard a far too familiar voice in the halls.  
  
"Where is my daughter?!" Novalee was in the halls demanding to know where Americus was.  
  
"Madame…" some unknown guard was saying.  
  
The doors burst open. Except for Mace and Yoda, everyone looked at the young woman in astonishment. The silence was almost deafening in the room till Americus broke it.  
  
"Mama!" she squealed. She ran towards her mother who knelt down and scooped her into her arms.  
  
Novalee pinned Yoda and Mace with a glare. "Where am I? And what in the hell are you doing with my daughter?" she demanded. Obi-Wan could only stare in astonishment at the woman that bared an identical resemblance to Amidala. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait, wait, wait," Novalee said, shaking her head. After she had Americus back in her arms and she was calmed enough to listen carefully, albeit grudgingly, Yoda and Mace explained the situation of what was happening to Novalee, and Americus's role in their destiny.  
  
"You mean to tell me that my daughter, a five year old, is this great one, this destiny that is meant to save your world and balance it?"  
  
"The truth it is," Yoda said, his ears moving in time to his words.  
  
"Y'all are crazy," Novalee said, waving her hand a bit.  
  
"Not crazy, Mama," Americus said with a bright smile. She hurried over to Obi-Wan. The man instantly opened his arms to allow the little girl to crawl into his lap. His eyes widened as he felt Americus's strength as she lifted them both into the air. He helped her lower them both back down. "See? He gonna train me, Mama."  
  
Novalee stared opened mouthed. Her jaw lifted to shut as she stood, her jaw tensing. "Y'all are nothing but a bunch of lunatics, you actually expect me to let you anywhere near my daughter?!"  
  
"Miss Nation, I assure you that we are not crazy," Qui-Gon said. He lifted a nearby stone to show her.  
  
"What is this?!" Novalee demanded, panic stricken. "What illusions are these?!"  
  
Obi-Wan set Americus on her feet and stood, walking over to Novalee. He put his hands up in a show of not hurting her when she backed up, her face contorted in an invisible pain. "There are no illusions, m'lady," he said, slipping into a role of slight submissive to her. "This is what we call the Force, it is our way."  
  
"Your way?" Novalee asked. She looked around. "What way is that?" She glanced at Padme and waved her hand. "And her! She looks identical to me, or I look identical to her. What IS this place?"  
  
"You are on a planet called Naboo," Obi-Wan said.  
  
"Not in your galaxy, are we, your time we are not in," Yoda said.  
  
Novalee looked over, suddenly pale. "What?" she asked.  
  
"Mama, you scared?" Americus asked as she came over to her, taking her hand.  
  
Novalee knelt beside Americus and wrapped her arms around her. "Terrified, baby," she whispered, hugging her daughter.  
  
"Might I suggest, Master Windu, Master Yoda, that we allow Miss Nation and her daughter to rest," Qui-Gon said. "This is a rather overwhelming thing to take in."  
  
"Agree, we do," Yoda said. "Master Obi-Wan, escort the child and mother you will."  
  
"It shall be my honor, Master Yoda," Obi-Wan said with a bow. He offered a hand to Novalee to help her stand.  
  
Novalee raised her eyes to his, noticing how blue they were. She took his hand and let him pull her up. She lifted Americus into her arms, and the little girl instantly reached out for Obi-Wan.  
  
Surprised by the action, the young Jedi Knight took the child into his arms, feeling her legs wrap trustingly around his waist as her arms wrapped around his neck. "This way, m'lady," Obi-Wan said.  
  
Novalee followed Obi-Wan. She kept one eye on her daughter in his arms and following him, while the other took in her surroundings. She had never known such lavish surroundings as the palace. She felt as though she were in a dream.  
  
"No dream, Mama," Americus said. "It's all real. I gonna help them."  
  
Novalee looked at the innocent features of her daughter and couldn't help but smile. She jumped as she heard Lexie behind her. "Oh my sweet Lord Novalee!" Lexie cried as she ran over. Novalee had barely turned when she found herself engulfed in a hug by the older woman. "Where are. Hello." Lexie had pulled back and was now smiling at Obi-Wan.  
  
"Something wrong, Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked as he and Anakin walked up to the group of people.  
  
"No, Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan said. "I was just escorting Lady Novalee and Lady Americus to their quarters when the lady before us came upon us."  
  
Lexie turned and felt a grin splitting her face. "And helllooooo," she said to Qui-Gon, looking him up and down. She looked at Novalee with a grin. "And Lady Novalee huh?"  
  
"Lexie, don't start," Novalee said. Lexie gave her an innocent look. Novalee sighed. "This is my friend, Lexie Coop. And her children, Peanut, Brownie, Baby Ruth, and Praline."  
  
"It's a Pleasure, Miss Coop," Qui-Gon asked, bowing to her. "This is Anakin Skywalker, my apprentice, and Obi-Wan Kenobi, my former apprentice."  
  
"And you are?" Lexie said, with a smile.  
  
"Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn," Qui-Gon said with a bow again.  
  
"Jedi. yeah right, okay very funny," Lexie said with a laugh.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't find it amusing at all, my apologies if you thought I was joking," Qui-Gon said confused.  
  
Lexie snorted with laughter. "Lexie, they are serious," Novalee said.  
  
"Get out," Lexie said as she sobered. "Like out of a movie?"  
  
"Look, I'm not sure really what's going on, but they keep saying that Americus is going to save them, all I know is I am really confused, very tired, and I just want to get to my quarters and not have to think about whatever is going on right now," Novalee said.  
  
"Then I shall continue to escort you to your quarters, if you wish," Obi-Wan said.  
  
"Quarters I am sure have been assigned for you as well, Miss Coop," Qui-Gon said. "Anakin and I shall be happy to escort you there."  
  
"Why I would be honored," Lexie said with a big grin. She looked at Novalee as she lifted Peanut into her arms and held Baby Ruth's hand. "You and I need to talk later."  
  
"Night, Lexie," Novalee said waving her hand.  
  
"Master Qui-Gon has his hands full, doesn't he?" Obi-Wan asked as he led Novalee to her quarters.  
  
"To say the least."  
  
~~  
  
"Do you think this is going to work, Master Yoda?" Padme asked as she watched the Jedi Master. "You've told me so much, but can this little girl really save us from the dark times that you say we are going to face?"  
  
"Save us she will," Yoda said. "Foreseen it I have."  
  
"But even you have said, the future is always in motion," Padme said. "Anakin can still fall, Qui-Gon can still die, and the Empire can still rise."  
  
"Only if we allow the dark side to overcome us all," Mace said. "You must have faith, Padme. You hold the key to the faith of young Novalee as well. If you lose faith, so will she."  
  
"And lost, all will be." 


	3. Chapter 3

Novalee groaned and squeezed her eyes tighter while they were shut. The sun was pouring into her window brightly, urging her to open her eyes and wake up to a new day. She was afraid however that if she opened her eyes that reality would set in that she was not really home and was on some other supposed planet being told her daughter had some ability that would save an entire universe. If she stayed asleep, she wouldn't have to imagine that had happened. But Americus's giggles were rousing her awake even more. Her eyes snapped open when she realized that Americus was talking to someone. Someone with a deep masculine voice with an accent. Someone that, if what she thought was all a dream had been, should not be talking to Americus right now.  
  
Novalee hopped out of the bed after scrambling with the sheets and blankets and grabbed the robe laying across a chair as she ran past it. She skidded around the corner into the sitting room that adjoined the large suite room she had been settled in the night before. She came to a stop at the sight of the ginger haired man that was sitting with Americus.  
  
"Mama! You finally 'wake," Americus said with a toothy grin.  
  
Obi-Wan looked up and rose. "Lady Novalee, I'm sorry if we woke you," he said apologetically, diverting his eyes from the amount of skin that Novalee was showing as she stood before him in nothing but the long button up shirt she had been wearing the day before and a pair of cotton panties.  
  
"You are really here, you aren't a figment of my imagination, are you?" Novalee asked. She noticed how he was diverting his eyes and she blushed when she realized what she was not wearing. She slipped the robe on over her body and cinched the sash around her waist almost too tightly.  
  
"Whatever that is, I assure you I am not," Obi-Wan said, issuing her a soft smile.  
  
Novalee whimpered. Obi-Wan was by her side instantly, helping her to sit in a chair when he noticed that she seemed like she was going to pass out. "I thought this had all been a terribly weird dream," she whimpered, her hands covering her face.  
  
"Do you really despise this idea that much?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
Novalee looked at him incredulously. "Despise?" she asked. She sighed. "Despise? No. Do I find this unbelievable? Yes, absolutely."  
  
"What is so unbelievable?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
Novalee ran a hand through her disheveled hair. "I have spent my entire life believing and being taught that things like this," she gestured to the luxuries around her, "Were something out of my reach. Not to mention that things like what you do, with this Force power or whatever it is, is nothing but something for fairytales and science fiction stories. Not reality." She pointed at her daughter. "The same things I would have taught her till this came about."  
  
"I'm sure you can adjust," Obi-Wan said.  
  
"What of you?" Novalee said. "Could you adjust to a world where things are so different that you want to pinch yourself to wake you up?"  
  
"To be honest, I've never thought about it," Obi-Wan admitted.  
  
"Well neither have I," Novalee said. "Till now."  
  
~~  
  
"Mama, I'm tired," Americus said later that afternoon. She dropped the ball Obi-Wan had given her to use to practice levitation with the Force. She crawled over to Novalee and into her mother's lap.  
  
"Mmm, sounds like someone needs a nap," Novalee said as she ran her fingers through her daughter's dark hair.  
  
"I not seepy," Americus murmured.  
  
"Mmm-hmm, sure you aren't," Novalee said, rising to her feet, Americus firmly held in her arms.  
  
"Is she all right?" Obi-Wan asked, walking over to her.  
  
"She's fine, just tired," Novalee said. "I'm going to lay her down for a nap."  
  
"Jedi don't take naps," Obi-Wan said with a frown.  
  
"She's not a Jedi, she's a little girl," Novalee said, frowning at him.  
  
"The Jedi begin their lives as babies in the Jedi crèche," Obi-Wan said. "We learn from a young age that exhaustion is not something we heed to."  
  
Novalee rolled her eyes and walked away from him. She walked into her room and settled Americus down, the little girl already fast asleep. She tucked the blankets around her and the stuffed animal she had taken to was settled beside her. Americus snuggled closer into the pillow and clutched the animal close to her. Novalee smiled and turned to head back out to the grounds. Obi-Wan stood where he left her, though he was now parrying with what looked like a sword made of light. Sweat was glistening on his face and when the blade crossed past his chest, Novalee saw that he was shirtless and his finely toned chest was covered in sweat as well.  
  
Novalee crossed her arms over her own chest and watched him. "Do you remember what we talked about this morning?" she asked after a moment.  
  
Obi-Wan paused, his body taut and stretched in a lean, his saber above his head. "About changes?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, about changes," Novalee said. "Americus is no different. She is a little girl used to taking naps at her age when she is tired so that she isn't cranky and over tired, which makes it bad for any adult that has to deal with her. She is not a Jedi that was trained to not allow such exhaustion to overcome her senses. She is still getting used to this newfound power she has and practicing with it. Perhaps once she is used to it, she will be able to keep herself from being so tired and able to do more, but until that time, you need to remember what she is used to."  
  
Obi-Wan disengaged his saber. He looked at her. "My apologies," he said. "This is taking some adjustment for me as well." He sighed. "I began training Anakin when he was much older than most begin training. Qui-Gon will now train him while I train Americus, but even then, it was rare when I had the chance to be around the younger padawans."  
  
"And you were raised in a different environment," Novalee said. "I've noticed you never make any comments about your parents or try and relate to Americus on that level. Plus mentioning the crèche."  
  
"I was not raised with my parents," Obi-Wan said. He sighed, looking at her. "My parents gave me up to the Jedi when it was found I had the Force. I was raised in the crèche and trained with other Jedi until Qui-Gon took me as his Padawan. He is the closest thing I ever had to a father."  
  
Novalee walked over and took her seat again. "Mm, sounds like me almost," she said. "I wasn't raised much by my parents. My father left us and my mother left when I was five."  
  
Obi-Wan walked over, grabbing his tunic. He settled in a seat across from her, his tunic opened loosely, still baring his chest. He was comfortable enough not to be that self conscious with Novalee. "Might I ask you something about Americus?" he questioned.  
  
"Sure, I don't know how truthfully I can or will answer though," Novalee said.  
  
"Fair enough," Obi-Wan commented. "You look incredibly young, and yet you wear no signifying mark that you are married, I was just curious."  
  
"I was seventeen when I had Americus," Novalee said. She smiled wanly. "I never finished school and I was working a lot of dead end jobs just to make ends meet and I got involved with a lot of screwed up men. I got swept away by one named Willy Jack, said he was gonna be a famous singer some day. So when he wanted to bed me that first time without using anything to keep me from getting pregnant, I never spoke up. And it went on and on like that till one day I found out I was pregnant." She gave a small shrug. "He abandoned me at a Wal-Mart when I was only seven months pregnant."  
  
"Wal-Mart?" Obi-Wan questioned.  
  
"It's a big chain of stores where you can buy all kinds of things," Novalee said.  
  
"Much like a vendor shop," Obi-Wan said.  
  
"Yeah I suppose so," Novalee said. "Anyways, there I was abandoned at this store. But they closed for the night. I took to hiding in the bathrooms and sleeping in the store. It wasn't till the night Americus was born that anyone knew I lived there. I was in labor when." Novalee swallowed hard. "When Forney broke through the window and rescued me."  
  
"Forney?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"Friend of mine that I knew," Novalee said sadly.  
  
"You cared very deeply," Obi-Wan said.  
  
"Yes," Novalee said. "But I lost my chance with him. He's married to another now."  
  
"I'm sorry," Obi-Wan said.  
  
"No reason to be," Novalee said. "At the hospital is where I met Lexie. We've been through a lot since."  
  
"And Americus's father?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"He passed away recently, but she never knew him," Novalee said. "He got into some trouble both ending up in jail and with some plaigirism when he was finally able to get a deal as a singer. Anyways, he was so wasted on drugs and alcohol that he had an accident. Both of his legs were cut off from the accident and he had to have a new liver cause it was damaged so bad. They weren't able to get a donor in time and eventually infection set in and he died shortly after that."  
  
"That's too bad," Obi-Wan said.  
  
"I feel bad that his life took such a downward spiral and that he's gone, but I'm not sad at all that he didn't know Americus," Novalee said. "She was the best part of him that he had and he gave that to me. But she was never tarnished by what he was and then became."  
  
"Do you feel that's best?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"In the end, yes," Novalee said. "She deserves the best and I swore to myself when she was born that I would do anything I could to give her the best." Obi-Wan smiled, admiring the woman before him for the amount of strength she had and the love she had for her daughter. 


End file.
